jessiejfandomcom-20200214-history
Who You Are (album)
}} Who You Are is the debut studio album by Jessie J. Who You Are was initally released on 25th February 2011 before release in the United Kingdom on February 28th and in the United States/Canada on 12th April 2011. The album followed the release of her debut single, Do It like a Dude and Price Tag (featuring B.o.B.) both performing excessively well across the world. The message of Who You Are is to love who you are with Jessie J stating that one of the feelings she aimed to convey on the record is a feel-good one. Jessie J prdouced seven singles from Who You Are, namely Price Tag and Domino - both reaching number one on the UK singles chart. With the release of her seventh and final single, Laserlight, she became the first British female artist to have had six top-ten singles from one album, Who You Are. Who You Are includes two collaborations - Price Tag with B.o.B. and Laserlight with David Guetta (on the re-releases) both of which have been used as singles. http://www.mtv.com/news/1661770/jessie-j-who-you-are/ "Who You Are is definitely a reflection of me growing up. It's the doubts, the beauty, the pain, the relief, the fear and the happiness all put into melodies. You get a real inspight into my thouht process when I was a teenager growing into a young woman, and how I put that into my music as honestly as I could. One thing I wanted to ensure was that people would feel like they could take over the world too. Injecting hope was what I was about in my life after all the....tbc Background Jessie J tweeted to say that the album was finally completed on 19 January 2011, just over one month before its release, allowing some critics to state that the album was slightly rushed. In an interview, she revealed that she had began working on her album in 2005 when she was aged seventeen, writing "Big White Room", a song based on a personal experience about when she was in hospital as an eleven year old - a little boy who was a ward mate of hers, whilst she was in hospital, had died. She recalls waking up in the middle of the night and seeing him praying, and her mother explaining that he was having an operation the next day and was asking God to save him. "He died the next day so I said to my mum 'but God didn't save him'. I was so angry and it really confused me. I always wanted to write a song about the experience, but I knew I had to be of an age where it wasn't tacky or depressing and had a lightness to it." She prefers the song with just an acoustic guitar; stripped down and bare, explaining why the track appearing on the Who You Are album is the preferred "Live from the London Scala" version, recorded in 2011 instead of being recorded in the studio. At five minutes and thirty seconds long, it is the longest track on Who You Are and the longest song by Jessie J to date. Her first video on her original YouTube video posted on February 1st 2009 was named "JESSIE J 'BIG WHITE ROOM' RAMSHACKLE" showing Jessie performing the song at a Ramshackle event. Who You Are took around six years to be completed with the album being released when Jessie was twenty-two years of age. (that will probably be big white room article lolol finish writing about bwr need to finish this and make it more generalized.) Who You Are was one of the most anticipated albums of 2011. Commercial performance Who You Are debuted at No. 2 on the UK Albums Chart and inside the top 10 in Australia, Canada, Ireland, New Zealand, and Denmark. In the United States, the album peaked at No. 11 on the Billboard 200. Critical reception The album received mixed reviews upon its release. It received a score of 51/100 on Meteoritic. Some critics praised Jessie's attitude and voice but noticed the album was rushed and over-the-top. Tracklist Standard edition Platinum edition bonus tracks Singles Jessie J released seven singles from Who You Are. The song, "Who You Are" was the promotional single for the United Kingdom and "Casualty of Love" was the promotional single for the United States. Single cover Do It like a Dude.png|Do It like a Dude Single cover Price Tag.png|Price Tag Single cover Nobody's Perfect.png|Nobody's Perfect Single cover Who's Laughing Now.png|Who's Laughing Now Single cover Who You Are.png|Who You Are (previously promotional) Single cover Domino.png|Domino Single cover Laserlight.png|Laserlight. Category:Albums Category:Studio albums References Category:Albums Category:Studio albums